An Eye For An Eye
by Rosie Wildwood
Summary: When Jareth actually does something helpful for Sarah, she finds herself rethinking her grudge against him, but when she tries to gradually return the favour, she gets herself more involved in his world than she had anticipated, and into some trouble.


"I have the world all to myself up here," sighed the 16-year-old girl at the top of the old Oak tree. Snow was falling into her dark hair, and the ground seemed miles below her through the tree's bare branches. Below, a shaggy, white dog was sniffing perplexedly around the tree's roots, and on the far side of the park's swing set, a blonde woman in a pale-pink coat was watching over a toddler in a little red snowsuit, who was contentedly poking at the thick snow with a stick. The dark-haired girl knew that soon the blonde woman would call her down from the tree, pick up the child and insist that they go home. She sat down on her branch and looked around her at the snow that made everything glistening white, and found herself dreamily humming a melody that she hadn't heard for what seemed like a very long time.

"Sarah, come down here! It's time to go home!"

The blonde woman, Sarah's stepmother, was standing at the foot of the tree, holding the child and looking up at Sarah. The dog had his paws on the tree trunk and was barking eagerly.

"All right, all right!" sighed Sarah, and began to climb gingerly to the ground. She patted the dog's head affectionately and followed her stepmother home.

"It's not fair! You and dad go out all the time!" cried Sarah, but her stepmother wouldn't give in to Sarah's pleading.

"Sarah, how many times have I told you, I don't want you going to that concert by yourself!" she said firmly. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"But I won't be by myself, there are three other people…"

"Sarah, you _know_ what I mean!"

"But the concert's next week…" moaned Sarah, but her stepmother wasn't listening. "There won't be a chaperone, so you're not going!" she said, then disappeared into the kitchen.

In her room, Sarah gazed woefully at the crumpled ticket in her hand. Although she had crushed it in her frustration, she could still clearly read "**David Bowie**" printed in big black letters on it. Looking in the mirror, she saw that her face, once flushed with rage, was now streaming with tears. Why didn't her stepmother trust her? What was so bad about a concert? What could happen? She felt overwhelmed.

She shook her head and placed the ticket on her vanity table. "No…it's all right," she told herself, "I just need some fresh air…that's all." She threw on her long tweed coat, pulled on her winter boots and went out into the winter's night.

With only the occasional streetlamp to light her way, Sarah stumbled across the road to the park, trying to convince herself that it wasn't so bad.

"There will be more concerts…" she reassured herself, "…I hope…" She winced at the thought that there might not be. Trying to put that idea from her mind, she distracted herself by gazing at the eerie silhouette of the old Oak tree.

The old Oak was the only place that Sarah could be alone with her thoughts. She had been climbing it since she was a child, but never at night. Carefully she began to climb, trying to recognize the familiar branches in the dark. As she climbed higher the branches grew thinner and harder to see. It was then that Sarah began to feel she was being watched.

She tried to climb higher, but her heart was pounding, and she could barely move her arms. The night was too quiet; even the chilly breeze that stung her cheeks was silent. Suddenly the hoot of an owl echoed from somewhere uncomfortably close. Sarah's foot slid on an icy branch…

The following events seemed to happen within a second. Sarah's leg jerked sickeningly downwards. The icy air whipped at her face, branches tore at her coat, and she saw the cold, white ground rushing up to meet her. She let out a startled cry and shut her eyes to black out the sight.

Suddenly, everything was cold and dark. Sarah curled into a ball as a searing pain shot through her left ankle. Unable to move, Sarah lay shivering in the snow as every bit of warmth drained from her body…

She felt the presence again, this time much closer. She tried to make herself as small and still as possible. She could hear nothing, see nothing, but she became aware of someone, or something, kneeling beside her.

The oppressive cold and the pain in her ankle were quickly subsiding. She opened her eyes and saw a strangely familiar face looking down at her.

The face was pale and handsome. Its startling, unusual eyes were filled with concern. Sarah could hardly believe her own eyes. "_You…"_ She began, but she couldn't manage anything more; the last of her strength gave way, and despite her pride she found herself leaning against him, too exhausted to move. Her closed eyes didn't see the slow smile that spread across his face as he swept her into his arms and carried her away…


End file.
